Field of Technology
The present disclosure relates to a touch panel integrated organic light emitting display apparatus and, more particularly, to a touch panel integrated organic light emitting display apparatus provided with a touch panel capable of enhancing an ambient contrast ratio of the organic light emitting display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Research has been continuously conducted on various display apparatuses to develop thin and lightweight devices that consume less power. Typical examples of such display apparatuses include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), a field emission display (FED), an electro-wetting display (EWD) and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
An OLED display apparatus, which is a self-luminous display device, does not require a separate light source (e.g., a backlight unit) and is therefore lightweight and made in a thin form. In addition, as the OLED display apparatus is operated at low voltage, it is advantageous in terms of power consumption. Moreover, the OLED display apparatus exhibits high performance with respect to color implementation, response time, viewing angle, and contrast ratio (CR). For these reasons, the OLED display apparatus has been regarded as a next generation display.
For a top-emission type OLED display apparatus, a transparent or semi-transparent electrode is used as a cathode in order to allow light from an organic emission layer to be emitted upward or towards a top or front surface of the OLED display apparatus. In addition, an encapsulation unit is formed on an organic light emitting unit including the organic emission layer in order to secure reliability of the OLED display apparatus. The encapsulation unit protects the organic emission layer from moisture, physical shock, or foreign particles (e.g., undesired particles, debris or dust) which may be produced during the manufacturing process. The encapsulation unit of the top-emission type OLED display apparatus is typically formed of a glass. Or, it employs a thin film encapsulation (TFE) structure in which an inorganic encapsulation layer and an organic layer are alternately laminated to delay or reduce moisture or oxygen permeation.
An OLED display apparatus may be additionally provided with a touch panel. In general, touch panels are classified into three types: an add-on type, an on-cell type, and an in-cell type. The add-on type touch panel is attached to an outer surface of the OLED display apparatus. The on-cell type touch panel is deposited on the OLED display apparatus. And the in-cell type touch panel is formed within the OLED display apparatus. Because the in-cell type touch panel is integrated into an OLED display apparatus, the OLED display apparatus having the integrated in-cell type touch panel can be relatively thinner than an OLED display apparatus having an add-on type or on-cell type touch panel.
Conventionally, portable OLED display apparatuses (such as smartphones, tablets, etc.), which are very often used in an outdoor environment, employ a circular polarizer film, capable of absorbing ambient light such that the surface reflectance of the portable OLED display apparatus can be suppressed, in order to provide high visibility in a bright environment.